


Routine Checkup

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Come Shot, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Excessive Come Shots, F/F, Omega Clarke, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, possesive!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Clarke goes for monthly checkups to the Tower doctor at her mate Lexa’s behest, especially now that they’re trying for a litter, but one particular checkup with a rude alpha doctor does not go as planned...





	Routine Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> This particular prompt was from Tumblr, so thanks anon, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

Being the Comamnder’s Mate had several significant benefits, and only one of them was routine medical care. Clarke had been in the Tower only a month when first Lexa had offered to bring her to the doctor. Well, _insisted_ , really, even though Clarke would’ve rather stayed in bed all day. Fretting like a small child, the alpha had paced, while calm, reliable Doctor Issa ran her hands over Clarke’s body and inspected her. Clarke had grown used to her alpha’s fussy possessiveness of her health and happiness, but she was pleased that the doctor didn’t seem stressed either. Issa was an easy-going beta, and quickly became used to the Commander’s gruff protectiveness of her mate, especially since she had also known Costia and knew the incredible trust Lexa was placing in her to touch _her_ omega. Issa was clean, neat and soft-spoken, and she was honest and open about what an omega’s body would go through in the process of heats and in pregnancy. Both Clarke and Lexa had warmed to her in the past months, especially lately, when they had begun truly trying for a litter.

‘Trying’ wasn’t the right exact word. Clarke had simply stopped insisting that Lexa pull out, and had allowed her Arker-prescribed birth control to run dry. Lexa was, like any alpha, fiendishly delighted at the option to release inside of her mate, but, because she was also Lexa and not just any alpha, she was overly-concerned about Clarke’s health and potential for illness during pregnancy, and the visits to Doctor Issa had stepped up to once a month. Clarke often objected that Issa told her every time she was as healthy as a horse and twice as fertile as any broodmare, but Lexa insisted, dark brows furrowing any time Issa so much as coughed while inspecting Clarke.

This time, however, Issa was indisposed.

The kindly beta Doctor was preoccupied with a flu-like illness that had cropped up among the younger _Natblida_. Aden had recovered already, much to Lexa and Clarke’s mutual relief, but Madi and a few of the smallest were still a bit poorly, and Lexa had given the good doctor permission to stay with them rather than attend to her mate in the Tower. Which, unfortunately, left them with the only remaining doctor, Edris, an alpha male from the former Azgeda clan, now dissipated into the winds after Lexa’s coup and subsequent invasion.

Lexa paced, irritation present on every one of her fine, sharp features. Clarke watched her from her position on the examination table; knees up and bent open from her reclining position, with sheet over her lap to preserve modesty, such as it was. She didn’t have her feet in the stirrups yet, preferring to save _that_ unpleasantness until the last moment. The Arker had grown used to the uncomfortable, exposed position while she waited for a pregnancy examination, but that didn’t mean she _liked_ it, and unfortunately her discomfort was telegraphing straight to the heart of her alpha’s unrest.

“Lexa, calm down.” She patted the sheet beside her and motioned for the alpha to come hold her hand; her inner omega was whining from lack of contact. Obligingly, the alpha followed her command; dominant as she was, Lexa’s protective nurturing towards her mate meant that she was often acquiescent to Clarke’s wishes, gentle as a lamb around her, instead of the confident, strong Commander that she appeared to others. Clarke thought it was sweet beyond words.

“This new doctor can’t be so bad.” She soothed her anxious mate, stroking Lexa’s fingers. It was also helping to allay some of her own fears. “Being from Azgeda doesn’t mean he won’t be a good healer.”

“I know, _niron_ ,” Lexa sighed and released some of her tension by nuzzling into her mate’s marked throat. “I just wish the Nightbloods would hurry up and get well. I trust Issa with my wife, no one else.”

Clarke chortled at that, but didn’t get to finish her planned teasing retort about the priority of a flu over her monthly checkups; there was a brief perfunctory knock. The door swung open, and Doctor Edris entered, swift and businesslike. He was a medium-stature alpha, with a thin face bearing a sour, unpleasant look. He didn’t look up at either of them, but was focused on the chart in his hands, brow furrowing as he made notations.

“ _Heda, Wanheda._ ” The alpha nodded his greetings dismissively, and Clarke could feel Lexa tense beside her. She gripped her mate’s fingers, releasing soothing pheromones.

“Doctor Edris, thank you for seeing us, I appreciate—“ She began, but was cut off mid-sentence by a wave of the alpha male’s hand.

“ _Wanheda_ , according to this chart, your last menstruation was only one moon ago.” He pointed to the paperwork, looking vaguely put-upon. “I’m not sure _why_ Issa was allowing monthly checkups, but it seems largely a waste of time. When you quicken, we should examine you, not before.”

“It was _my_ choice to have monthly examinations, Edris.” Lexa rumbled, eyes going to slits. She had deliberately left off the ‘doctor’ honorific and the other alpha couldn’t fail to notice. He eyed her with some degree of noticeable contempt.

“And why was that, _Heda_?” Edris indicated the paperwork. “Your mate has been coming for several months, and still no litter.” He sighed and spread his hands. “I have other patients I could attend to, but I _suppose_ I could examine your mate, if it is what you insist.”

“If it is not _troubling_ to you.” Lexa’s teeth were on edge, almost bared, and Clarke could smell her aggression, ramping up. If the other alpha knew he was in danger of a challenge, however, he did not show it. He sighed blankly, as if there was no pleasing her, and turned to place the chart down and wash his hands in the provided bin.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s face: the alpha was staring down the doctor with narrowed, furious eyes that were rapidly blackening, and her hackles had begun to raise. It took a few moments before she managed to get Lexa’s attention back on her, but when it did, the alpha hissed out a whine in frustration to her mate. She stroked the Commander’s nape, soothingly, and locked eyes with her, summoning her omega persuasion.

“ _Easy_ , my love.” She whispered into Lexa’s heated ear. “Just let it pass. His tone doesn’t matter, only his skill.”

Lexa let out a frustrated whine and leaned her nose briefly against the pulse below Clarke’s ear, taking some small comfort. Her eyes returned to their soft, forest-green depths, and she stilled below her mate’s stroking. There was a ‘harrumph’ noise behind them as the doctor cleared his throat, and Lexa bared her teeth, quickly, before sheathing them again, and moved to stand behind her mate, hands on Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke put a hand on hers, continuing to soothe. She hoped the doctor would get the hint, and become wiser about disturbing the tension rising in her alpha.

However, Edris’s sour face betrayed no emotion aside from exasperated inattention as he approached the pair, rolling up his sleeves. If he realized the danger, he showed no sign of it externally, and if anything, he seemed a bit bored as he patted the stirrups, urging Clarke to place her feet in them as if she were a well-trained horse.

“Come now, _Wanheda_ , feet up.”

Lexa’s hands clenched on Clarke’s shoulders, but the omega sighed, and, feeling it was best to get this over with quickly, lifted her feet to the stirrups. The doctor impatiently caught her ankles and guided them into place, and, at the sight of his fingers curling around her mate’s flesh, Lexa smothered a growl beneath a tense cough. Edris looked up at that, but he didn’t seem to fully register it. Clarke wondered if he was particularly stupid, or perhaps just so arrogant that he couldn’t imagine ever being in danger of reprimand for his behavior. She figured it was the latter. She’d met a fair amount of alphas like him on the Ark.

The sheet was swiftly pulled from her naked lower half, with none of Issa’s modest preparations, and Clarke tensed in the exposed cool air of the room, feeling her vulnerability quite keenly as her thighs were forced open by the position of the stirrups and the angle of the table left her tilted and spread. She had never minded the table with Issa, but this was clearly going to be another story. Behind her, she could smell Lexa, like a dark storm cloud of gathering rage, and every rough gesture towards her mate was only adding to her fury.

Clarke prayed the examination would be over quickly.

Edris, obliviously enough, clearly did not share in her prayers, and seemed to view omegas as objects to be manipulated. He moved Clarke’s thigh when she instinctively blocked his view, and parted her without any regard to her feelings on the matter, hands reaching to her abdomen. He palpated the skin below her belly, above her womb, with sharp, none-too-gentle pokes of his fingers, tsking to himself as if it was Clarke’s fault that she did not appear to be pregnant yet, and when Clarke made a little noise of discomfort, he rolled his eyes as if she was trying to get attention. She didn’t like him, she decided, staring down at his beady, ratlike face as he scribbled on her chart. And that was to say nothing of how her mate was feeling about him, judging by the suppressed, furious snarls she could hear vibrating in the Commander’s throat.

“I don’t feel any pups.” Edris sighed, imperiously. “I suppose you want me to examine her vaginal mucosa as well, so I’ll do so, but I don’t expect much.”

“Why not?” Lexa asked through gritted teeth. She looked like she very much wanted to give Edris the same treatment as the last Ice Nation alpha who had given her lip. Clarke was suddenly glad that this part of the Tower was windowless.

Edris looked at Lexa as if he was going to impart a lesson on a small child. “I don’t know why Issa was stringing you along, Heda, but the fact is, a _female_ alpha will never be as potent as a male.” He looked condescendingly over the bridge of his nose at Clarke’s exposed sex and she fought the urge to cross her legs.

 _What did he say_? Clarke blinked, disbelieving, and then red began to settle in her vision. Lexa’s fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides, and Clarke’s pheromones had ceased to be soothing. Instead, both mates were beginning to hackle.

The Commander chose her words carefully, biting them out: “This is something you’ve read?”

Edris gave a smug little chuckle. “More like common sense. A male alpha is the norm, whereas females like yourself only come along in phases of the moon. It is aberrant. Fertility of such examples can’t be guaranteed.” He shrugged and spread his hands. “Nothing I can do if your mate won’t quicken for you. Perhaps, if you were to breed her to a _suitable_ candidate…”

Clarke’s swift intake of breath went unheard as Lexa shot to her feet, aggression boiling off of her every pore in waves of pheromone blasts. She snarled, and the sound reverberated throughout the room as she charged into Edris’s personal space, lifting him off the ground by his collar. Teeth bared in her fury, eyes blackened to slits below the warpaint... the alpha looked every inch the Commander. Despite the situation, the sight of her alpha defending her sent an unconscious, primal stir to Clarke’s omega.

“You insult me with every word you speak, and what’s _worse_ , you insult my _mate_ with your foul suggestion.” Lexa was roaring now, her teeth white and flashing close to Edris’ throat. Too close. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t make you eat those words.”

The other alpha drooped in her grip, whimpering, and Lexa’s lip curled in disgust. She bunched her fists in his lapel, and tossed the doctor in the direction of the door, her snarl a sharp crackling whip laid against his skin. The male alpha stumbled to the ground, scrambling to get upright as she advanced on him again. Clarke detected the smell of submissive piss, and her nose wrinkled at the acrid odor.

“Please, _Heda_ , I meant no disrespect—“ The doctor tried, cringing as Lexa raised her fist.

“You meant _every_ disrespect.” Clarke piped up from the stirrups, feeling her own eyes blacken to the challenge. “Leave. Now. Or I will have a hard time convincing my mate _not_ to tear you limb from limb.”

Lexa’s snarl erupted again, and she sprayed spittle into the now-thoroughly terrified face of the doctor. “ _Get. Out._ ”

Edris did not need further convincing. He scuttled out of the door, bowing and scraping as low as he could get, and the stain on the front of his trousers was humiliatingly yellow. Clarke took fiendish solace in that the arrogant doctor had probably never been so soundly smacked down, and she felt a shudder of delight in her and her mate’s combined victory. Primal thrills skated along her skin and sent a rush of heat to her center, which was still exposed and naked in her position.

Lexa turned, panting, and her eyes were still black. “He… _dared_..”

The growl ripped from her lips and Clarke couldn’t help the answering moan as her pheromones responded to Lexa’s hackled state. She felt a flood of wetness drench her spread pussy, and watched as Lexa’s eyes dilated. The alpha was still clenched, however, her spine fully hackled and her brain hard-wired to demand submission.

“I know, I know, he was awful. But it’s done now, my love, he’s gone…” Clarke soothed, trying to calm her mate’s tormented, primal mind. She lifted her ankles, preparing to get out of the stirrups, but much to her surprise, Lexa’s hands slammed onto her thighs and the alpha veered into her pulse, growling and huffing.

“ _No._ ” Lexa barked, sharp and urgent, and Clarke sucked in a breath to see her battling with her trousers, undoing the fly in a hasty jerk that scattered some buttons below the table. “Stay. There.”

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but what came out instead was a deep, rolling moan. Her hips arched up to Lexa’s strong, dominant grip and she keened, feeling more slick rush from her opening. Lexa’s fingers swept up to meet it, and the alpha groaned along with her mate, feeling the heat and wetness that welcomed her. Primitive, basic instinct swallowed Clarke’s modesty in a flash flood and she let her legs fall as far open as they could in the stirrups, displaying herself as Lexa pulled her cock out. The proud shaft was rapidly hardening to its full girth in the alpha’s sweaty palm, and Lexa fisted it, the slick noise sending a shudder through Clarke’s spine.

“Please,” she begged, incoherently amazed at how quickly desire had replaced her anger. The feelings were just as overwhelming, regardless of source. “God, _please Lexa_ …”

Her mate answered her with a growl that shook Clarke’s whole frame, caught as she was on the table with her legs lifted high, and Lexa slid into her with one smooth thrust.

That took the omega’s breath away, and she gasped at the the sudden fullness. Lexa usually always went incredibly slow at first, gentle to let her omega adjust to her thickness and length, both of which were generous, but this time was not to be the slow, steady pulse she had become accustomed to. This was the fast, snarling pace of her heat, or Lexa’s rut; the primal, pumping motion that accompanied a breeding. Lexa filled her so fast and so thoroughly that she went limp in the alpha’s grasp, and Lexa took that as her cue. The Commander’s fingers tightened so hard on Clarke’s hips that the omega knew she’d have a purple pattern of bruises the next day, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. Lexa took hold of Clarke’s gulping, sweaty throat with her teeth, sinking into her mating mark, as her hips rocketed forward.

Clarke cried out, over and over, her wails rising to the highest peak of the Tower as Lexa ravaged her. The alpha had become a snarling, untamed beast who refused to release her savage hold on Clarke’s throat and her hips, as she pounded into her helpless omega’s reddened cunt. There was no patience or proprietary shame left in the Grounder leader, and she was making sure the obscenely wet slapping noises of their bodies joining was echoing even outside of the door; just as much as her thrusts punctuated the loud moans from Clarke. Gradually, Clarke became aware of a noise aside from her incessant howling and the wet click of her cunt accepting the brutal fucking she was being given: Lexa was growling into her neck, ceaselessly muttering to herself.

“ _Mine_ ,” the alpha panted below her ear. “Mine, mine, MINE.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she cursed, raking lines along her alpha’s back as she frantically agreed: “Yours, yours, _yes_ , yours…fuck, take me, use me, God, _Lexa_ …!”

“ _My_ breeding bitch,” Lexa growled into her neck for emphasis. “My omega. Mine to fill.”

The use of such obscenely patriarchal terms was driving Clarke mad. Her inner omega was practically seizing in her agreement that she was Lexa’s, was hers to fill, and her pussy followed suit, frantically fluttering around Lexa’s driving cock, trying to milk the seed that she felt throbbing there. She could feel little slips of pre-cum sliding from the head, mixing with the wetness that coated Lexa’s already-drenched cock, and her body shook with the desire for more, more heat and fullness.

“Breed me!” She begged, nearly screeching, her back arched to drive more of herself onto the cock that filled her so well. “Give me a baby, _please_ , please, please…oh fuck…please _breed_ me…!”

Lexa answered her rising demands with a shuddering roar and her hips increased their already-intense pace, slamming into Clarke so hard the table rocked threateningly in its moorings. Clarke could feel her alpha pulsing inside of her, so close to the verge that they both craved, and she nearly wept at the overstimulation and insensate, driving need. She clenched down instinctively as Lexa half-withdrew for the next powerful thrust, and her inner walls clamped around the sensitive ridges below her mate’s cockhead, milking for all she was worth.

Lexa gave a hoarse shout as Clarke’s determined pussy tightened on her shaft, and her rhythm became jerky, uneven as spurts of hot cum flew from her tip, painting the inside of her omega’s velvet-slick channel. As soon as the first shot hit her cervix, Clarke was catapulted into her own sobbing, screaming orgasm, and her pussy only clenched the more fervently as Lexa’s thrusts became staccato and the pair moaned and rocked together. Jet after jet of cum flooded Clarke’s aching, pulsating pussy, and she could feel herself filling with it, actually growing round even though it was not her heat. Her mate’s frenzied possessive desire after the challenge had caused her to overflow.

Lexa moaned hotly into her mate’s neck as she emptied herself into Clarke, pouring what felt like a gallon inside of the omega’s grasping cunt. Clarke wasn’t complaining; the more cum she felt splashing against her walls, the more she shuddered and shook with lingering orgasms, nearly drowning in her desire to be so utterly filled. Eventually, Lexa dragged her teeth away from the reddened, newly-bruised mark on Clarke’s neck, and brought her lips to her mate’s, kissing her with languid ease. The sweetness of it was a perfect juxtaposition to the rapacity of the alpha’s earlier ardor, and Clarke softened below her alpha, feeling weak and oh-so-satisfied.

When Lexa finally withdrew, after several panting moments of rest, the gush that followed her cock spilled out to the floor with a noticeable splash, leaving a white, creamy puddle directly between Clarke’s splayed legs as her cunt oozed with more, slipping gobs of cum from between her reddened pussy lips. Both alpha and omega stared in silent amazement at the profuse evidence of their mating, and then locked eyes.

“ _That,_ ” Clarke took a deep breath. “Is a hundred percent your fault.”

Lexa opened her mouth to argue, and then clearly thought better of it, snapping her jaw shut smartly as she saw Clarke’s raised eyebrow. “You stay there, I’m going to be right back.”

Clarke thought Lexa meant she was going to get cleaning supplies, and so she laid back in the stirrups, sighing as her sore inner thighs flexed. _That was fantastically good,_ she reflected, _And I don’t doubt that’ll put a litter in me, for sure._ She shuddered, stretching happily. _But that poor Edris is in for a real surprise when he comes back to his exam room. I wonder what his face will look like_ …

As it turned out, she did not have to wonder long.

Lexa returned, dragging Edris behind her like a rag doll. She had the alpha by his collar again, and slung him contemptuously to the floor, where he knelt, groveling pitifully and wisely choosing not to look her in the eyes. Clarke’s eyes rounded, and she realized what Lexa meant to do about a half second before it happened.

“Open your eyes, Edris.” Lexa barked, shaking the alpha like a terrier with a rat in its grip.

Edris was at ground level, so when he obeyed the command, the first thing his eyes saw was a rapidly widening pool of cum, approaching his knees and staining his once-fine pants for the second time that day. His eyes traveled up, looking stunned, past blushing thighs to Clarke’s exposed, pink pussy, with the source of the creamy puddle still dripping from her even as a lingering aftershock pulsed more out. The doctor’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Lexa leaned smugly down to his ear. “Do you think that’s enough? Or perhaps a more _suitable_ candidate is needed…?”

“ _No, Heda_!” Edris raggedly gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the mess. “N-no, no other candidate is required.”

“I thought not.” She released him with a push, and the doctor gave a little cry of horror as his hands fell forward into the puddle. “Now, clean up this mess. I feel that you’ve been demoted to nurse.”

***  
Three months later, Issa poked her head out from under the modesty sheet as Clarke once again awaited in the stirrups, with Lexa at her side. The beta’s grin was unmistakable, as she washed her hands in the basin and dried them quickly. Lexa exchanged a hopeful look with her mate, who squeezed her hand.

“Congratulations!” Issa smiled warmly. “You two are going to be wonderful parents.”

“Really?” Lexa’s face broke into a grin, and she nuzzled against her mate’s face, briefly touching nose to nose with her. “Oh _niron_ , I’m so proud...”

“Proud of _me_?” Clarke swept her fingers through Lexa’s braided hair, loving every silky inch of it. She was also ecstatic; life on the Ground was finally becoming a future of possibilities, of hope. She still enjoyed teasing her alpha, however. “I thought we established this was one hundred percent your fault.”

“Well, whosoever fault it was, it’s definite.” Issa chuckled and gently lifted Clarke’s legs from the stirrups, handing the omega back her trousers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a clear pregnancy.”

“Are you _sure_?” Lexa’s eyes sparkled with a sudden slyness. “Perhaps we should bring Nurse Edris back in to check.”

Issa waved a finger at the irrepressible Commander, as Clarke simultaneously slapped her on the arm.

“I’m fairly certain he knows by now all about the _potency_ of female alphas, Heda.” Issa replied, a smile lingering on the corners of her mouth. She crossed to the door, and pulled it open, but left them with a parting jibe over her shoulder: “And I’d _really_ rather not have to deal with the mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87), and check here If you’d like to support what you’ve just read!


End file.
